6th Black Coffee and Kisses on Kitten
by StabbyTabby
Summary: Sydney finds her self in the care of the Pretty Captain of her species. Her body loves the feel, smell and everything of him. Her mind is still with a certain human male. New developments are unfolding as a secret lair is hiding in plain sight. Can the humans let their furry daughter go? Who is this Leslie?"


Sydney wakes up in a room that has a funny smell, she is on a long couch and it is dark in the room. With the exception for the small fire just beginning in the fire place. She tries to move her body, she can't make her muscles obey her brain's commands. Sydney knows she has been sedated. She also knows what comes next. Sydney breathes in deeply then closes her eyes, waiting for the side effects to kick in.

"Are you for certain for this T'chr?" The commander asks of his son. "I am more certain for it than I have the doubts of it." he says, slamming back a glass of the light green minty liquid. "We have to make notice to the others of your claim, least you be accused by the temple of stealing a queen from true blood songs." the commander says looking at his son who smells of fear and uncertainty. "I am for sorry if it is her, boy, your life is over for sure then." The commander laughs lightly. "Atuen you and I have seen of her violent nature… I fear for my kits should their be any." T'chr looks up at his father with liquid gold eyes. "Son, a mommi of that nature will only beget the fiercest of warriors, her blood will make the strongest kits." The older white tiger complected male says with a light smile on his face. The thought of his son having kits with the star sister warm his insides.

The four Yakuza bosses speak over sushi in the back of a restaurant in Tokyo. "Tetsuo, what is it to us if the Koreans are struggling to keep their territories?" An older thicker male says. "Satori sama, if the Koreans are having trouble then it will be us who might find ourselves asking for outside help." Tetsuo counters. "Maybe, but it could be advantageous for us, we can offer safety for control of the land… and possibly their mother ship." A younger male says. "Ai Ukatari, no one wants a grounded broken down mother ship." Satori snips back. All 4 bosses take time to drink their sake. Tetsuo looks older, much older than he did when he was chosen by the Zedti to be acting liaison for the global council. "Looking very old Tetsuo chan." Satori the eldest of the bosses teases Tetsuo. "Perhaps we can come to an arrangement." Tetsuo smiles the way he does right before he pitches an offer none can refuse.

"Where is my daughter Hamilton!" Harmony is furious, her otherwise calm demeanor is replaced with rage. "I have told you Harmony, she is with her people, drop it now" Ham yells back at the small framed woman. "I will most certainly not!" "I want her back here tomorrow Hamilton Tyler or I will go to Mount Shasta and get her myself!" Harmony stomps her foot towards Ham. "Mom, you can't go, they are dangerous." Teddy says with worry. "I will show them dangerous!" Harmony slams the rag down on the bar counter hard then storms away. "We need to leave her there." Ham says to anyone who is listening. "I hear you Ham… I hear you." Julie pats his back, then moves over to talk with Barbara.

The room that Maa'lo and Jor'eth share back at the resort Mount Shasta is filled with sounds of Ra'Kati enjoying their bodies. Loud moaning followed by fasting panting then high pitched wailing ends with a low rolling roar. T'chr walks by, his ears pinned back, he should have given his needs away at the last stop. He makes his way to the room where the tiny female who has a hold over him is sleeping. Sydney hears the door open, she panics, her body only twitches, she can't even speak yet. T'chr smells her fear. "Tiny one, it is only me, the Captain." Sydney's body cools down. T'chr moves over to the fire place to throw another log on the pretty flames. T'chr moves the coffee table out of the way so he can sit on the floor next to her. Carefully he reaches out to move one of her rogue curls aside. Her eyes track his fingers. He leans into her cheek, gently brushing it, huffing softly. Her body squeaks out a chirp. He smiles at her, then nuzzles her neck. "I think tiny one... you are for me." The tall captain says. Sydney shakes her head slowly no. "I think so, pretty queen of mine, your body is telling mine the same story." "Our blood will sing for the blood song test." T'chr says softly touching her hair and caressing an ear.

"For pretty these." he holds one of her round fuzzy ears, with light copper stripes. "And for this" he touches her shoulder O-ring markings. The lanky captains fingers gently follow the O rings down to her wrist. He picks up her hand and purrs into it. Sydney feels a warm calm creep up her arm and into her center. She looks at his golden eyes, they gleam and glow in the firelight, she feels a tear leave her eye, this is so sudden, too soon, Tetsuo. A clawed finger wipes the tear from her face, then the captain returns a look of worry to her. "Why for the sad face water?" Sydney wants the big male to lay on her like he did the first night on his guard duty. But she wants to be with Tetsuo, and yet she wants the big Ra'Kati male to touch her more. She sighs a deep sigh of frustration.

"Lay on me" she croaks out. "Sleep claim for you?" "All times yes for you." T'chr smiles, he is beautiful, his markings outline and define the angles of his cheekbones and his jawlines. A lock of white hair lays gently on his left jawbone, the rest of his long black hair cascades over his shoulders pooling on to Sydney's neck as he leans into kiss her softly on the lips. Tiny electrical sensations flood her body, she leans into his kiss, moaning. T'chr is hit with a thick wave of her scent, it smells spicy, warm, dewy and sweet. He pulls back, and inhales the air around them, closing his gold eyes, as he does. When his eyes open they are black, the gold is gone. Sydney looks at the black eyed male with fear. "No tiny queen, my eyes say that you are for me, you smell very good tiny one." He rumbles into her neck, she lets out a small moan, and more scent. The captain complies with Sydney's wishes, he climbs over her and then carefully lays on her. Using his legs and arms to form a perimeter around her. He nuzzles her neck and then her breast gently. The camera in the room misses nothing, the commander sends the images back to his queen regent.

"For true then, my son second of this house will be queened by the star sister." Rai'e'gha says to her mate. "Hmmm" he bows to her. "Has my son second of this house made his official claim to her as his queen?" The stately queen regent asks. "Not of yet, but very soon, my beautiful heart." The commander chuffs lightly towards his queen, she returns with a chirp. "When the time is close for my son second of this house to claim his queen, I will make it known to the regencies for here." Rai'e'gha says. "As it is my queen." The commander bows, keeping his head down until she ends the comm.

"So, the Ra'Kati have a presence here." Randal says as he lay on top of Diana. "I am not concerned with a few Ra'Kati." Diana smiles seductively at her choice of fun for the evening. "That is what I love about you Diana." Randal is a huge visitor male, he is muscle, scales and hate on two legs. "What could that be, Randal." Diana rubs against his chest. "I love that you have no fear." He says. Randal and Diana intertwine in a dance that looks like it could end with one or the other's death. Diana has no fear of a few Ra'Kati but more than a few and her chances of reclamation as supreme leader are shot.

"We are sending aid over to Korea as we speak Julie." Martin assures Julie that the skirmish is more of a political tirade than a true uprising. "Tetsuo?" "The bosses are undecided as to what extent the aid Japan would like to provide. Given that this is more of a cultural divide than a hostile take over." Martin said. "Sydney?" Martin asks. "Is with her people up at Mount Shasta." "I heard about the pilots rescue." "I think we keep this as quiet as we can." Martin says. "Agreed, we still have the issue of Sean." "I think its best we take him in custody for now, If Sydney finds him there again she will kill him." "Did you know about his son?" Julie asks. "I knew he had kids from other females, I did not know about Tia's son." "I think that we can count on Tia to bring him around to our cause." Martin replies. "Lets hope so." "Do you think we can see Sydney soon?" "I think Harmony is going to drive up there and demand to see her daughter." Julie laughs quietly. "I will see what can be arranged. Martin ends the comm.

Sydney wakes up the next afternoon, the large male is still over her but he is leaning on his elbows looking at a tablet over her head. "Mmmm morning Captain." She says. He pulls the tablet to the side. "You are not to use those words for me, tiny queen, you are not my military subordinate." T'chr nips her nose lightly. She giggles. "What are you looking at?" "I am officially making my claim to you as my queen with the regencies and the Templar's on our planet." He looks down at the amber eyed star sister, and kisses her lips softly. They both get a tingling sensation this time. "What was for that tiny thing?" T'chr asks of Sydney. "Dude I have no idea, but it feels amazing, lets do it some more." she smiles sideways. The captains complies with her wishes, he starts gently by huffing into her cheek, she chirps back immediately, his lips brush hers lightly, then lock on. The two kiss for what seems like forever or 5 minutes. When both emerge on the other side of the kiss, their eyes are partially dilated. "I know you are for me Tiny queen Sydney." T'chr trills at the end of his statement.

T'chr's comm bleats at him with an alarming tone. "I have to see for this... you tiny queen of mine, stay where you are." he says quickly nipping her nose. Sydney lays on the large couch ensconced in a heavy red velvety blanket. She yawns big, and rolls on to her stomach, carefully, as she knows the sedatives take time to get out of her body. "Tiny one, I have to meet my atuen for first food, I will bring some back for you." "Awww thank you… hey get me coffee while you are at it." Sydney yells at him as he makes ready to leave. "The coffee? What for is that?" "The black bitter liquid I need to live." Sydney says sadly. "Of course my queen, I will see to your needs." He kisses her quickly then leaves. Sydney whines loudly.

Down in the private dining area the commander, and the rest of the third talon crew wait for their captain. T'chr walks through the halls towards the lobby. Several males growl at him, one tries to take a swing at him, he ducks and punches the large tiger striped male in the private area, it drops him to his knees. "Make your claims to the star sister proper!" he yells out. "Oh no for tiny one is still making the trouble." Jor'eth says. "So tell me tactician, what did the humans think of you?" the commander asks. "Oh for nice they are, they talk of the food I like for here, and then they ask of our home world, silly things." "For how silly?" the commander's ears perk forward. "They ask about our weather, they ask if we know about their big cats who make resemblances of us." Jor'eth shows the commander pictures of tigers, black leopards, snow leopards lions and other large cats. "Fascinating" he says. "I think one of the human scientist agrees for you commander." Jor'eth says.

"Jor'i would like to go back to get the very big doughnut recipe from the nice female human." Maa'lo teased Jori lightly. "Oh for yes this cake, is like for a very big doughnut." Jori says with excitement. "The tiny human lady, says for the giant doughnut is a Bundet cake, and it can hold many flavors." Jori goes on to describe the piece of pumpkin spiced vanilla filled bundt cake the humans shared with him. Maa'lo rolls his sepia eyes at his queen and nips him on the ear. "Enough for you pretty thing, enough for you and your food for the earth." "Ah Maa'li such a wondrous place to be." Jor'eth purrs into Maa'los cheetah spotted shoulder.

"Hmmmfp… I think there must be more here for you Jor'eth than the food." The commander arches a brow at the effeminate black male with the crystal light green eyes. "The day is so good for you my son." The commander stands up and takes T'chr in his arms hugging him tightly. "Ai atuen, I need for the air." T'chr crabs trying to get out of the massive hug. His adopted father stands a half a foot taller than him and out weight him by 200 + pounds.

"I see you have made the claim official to her as your queen." The commander smiles. "Ah but second son of her house, your life is about to never be the same." The males talk jovially over their first food. "How is our tiny star sister this day?" Jor'eth asks. "She is resting, the medicine to make her sleep is hard for her body." T'chr says. "She has the prettiest markings atuen." T'chr whines about how they shine in the sun and the sizes go from big to little. "And her pretty hair full of the twist and turns, the color… so pretty her." T'chr smiles absent minded. "Oh no Captain, for you have the love of her too much too soon." Maa'lo says with concern. "He is for her always, it is to be expected, Maa'li," Jor'eth snips lovingly at Maa'lo. "Our Captain is for good." Maa'lo agrees. "What of the human male?" the commander asks. T'chr bristles at the thought of another species touching his queen let alone THAT one. "I do not speak on it." He says firmly.

"Tetsuo, it's time to let her go." Fujiko says softly. "I cannot believe she would just willingly go there with them." "It's not like her to change her stance on things so quickly." He says quietly. "It may not be her brain's idea, but her body?" Fujiko leaves it there. "Get some rest Tetsuo chan, tomorrow is your big day, your first day as the Japanese liaison for the global council!" Fujiko says with excitement behind her voice. "Your parents and your brother...would be so proud of you little Tetsu." she says as she ruffles his hair lightly then leaves. Tetsuo waits until she is out of ear shot to call the LA resistance HQ's at the Biltmore.

Leslie remains cloaked in radio silence, she sends secure messages to Neal who is in the underground lair of Diana. "You aren't coming back are you Les?" the younger male visitor says. "No, this is my chance to get out from underneath Randal, I have to take it." "Well just come and get me outta here when you can." Neal says with a light smile. "I will Neal, I promise." Leslie ends the comm.

Leslie waits until the cover of night to fly to LA. She pulls a tray of clear chips into a boxed enclosure stuffs it in her backpack and heads out. She takes out a cell phone, types in a command, the shuttle makes it way back to the underground lair outside of Mt. Hood. Leslie begins walking toward the Biltmore hotel.

"So this is your home then?" Sydney asks as she snuggles into the captain as they watch holo clips of his home planet. "It is of our home." he says with a smirk and a nip on her nose. "Explain to me again why my da..atuen is not in the same side as your mommi the regent queen." Sydney needles him again. The answers he has given her regarding that question irritate her, make no sense. It's as though he does not want her to know something. "Tiny queen of mine, let that go can you for this night hmm?" He looks down at her lovingly. She nips his chin, "for tonight only." T'chr lets a volley of huffs and chuffs go, she responds by chirping sweetly back to him. "How come Jor'eth and Maa'lo can be together and no one cares?" "No one has the care while we are on missions, or for deep space." he says moving his head on top of hers.

"My co captain and tactician are first born males to queen regents back at home." T'chr runs his hand over her shoulder then down to her arm. "Annd?" "That means for them a trial of queens is to be." "Very much so since both are older now." T'chr huffs quietly at her, she half chirps back at him. "Trial of queens?" Sydney looks up at him wrinkling her face. "Yes, the trial for queens is for a very serious event, the un-mated first males of the queen regent are to have an open blood song test with many females." T'chr pulls her on his lap, she nuzzles into his neck with a sweet chirp. "Hmmmm for good you feel tiny queen of mine." He kisses the top of her head, it makes her feel safe. He holds her in his strong tawny fur covered arms snugly to his chest. "I can't see Jor'eth as a traditional male… I bet he would wear a queens dress in a hot minute." Sydney muses aloud. He nips her ear, "that is not untrue but those words and thoughts need to be kept for us only." Sydney moves her head up to ask why again, he kisses her lips gently derailing her barrage of questions.

"Where is my breeding mate Leslie?" Randal yells with authority in the docking bay. "She has not returned from her initial flight from a few days ago." The bay guard replies. He looks at the male standing over the control panel of the underground lair. "find, her now, I want her in my quarters in two hours… or I will have your head." Randal flicks his tongue menacingly at the guard. "Yes sir." he salutes the higher ranking officer properly.

A loud rapping on the lobby door of the Biltmore wakes Julie up from her involuntary rest on her desk in her office. She wakes slowly, then looks at the door, she sees a visitor female no human skin with a hoodie and a backpack. Julie opens her desk drawn and pulls out a small pulse laser pistol.

"Be right there" she says loud enough for others to hear her. Robin is just getting ready for sleep when she hears Julie make the announcement that someone is at the door. Slipping on a robe, she goes to Ham's room and knocks on his door. "Hmm be there is a few" he grumbles slowly. Robin contacts Martin to let him know the Biltmore has unexpected company. Martin insisted that he be contacted for any and all strange and unusual occurrences that may pop up in LA. Especially since they have Sean Donovan in custody on the main mother ship, along with Tia and her son.

Julie goes down to the door, unlocks it, with one hand while she holds the small pistol with the other. "Can I help you?" Julie looks at the face of a female visitor, her expression hard to read without her human masks. "I am Leslie, and I have information about Diana." Is all she says. Robin and ham set up a large screen com in Julie's office with Martin's natural face showing on the screen. "Come in" Julie says opening the door allowing Leslie to enter. A click is heard as Ham points the shotgun at Leslies' head. "In to the office, slowly." Ham says without emotion. Leslie puts her hands up and walks to the office escorted by Julie, who has the small pistol aimed at her side.


End file.
